


"The Albino Undead" Or: Liz just wanted to buy some Toast

by LynnDenbaum



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnDenbaum/pseuds/LynnDenbaum
Summary: There is not only one way to get into the world of Ainz and his guardians.In fact, you can get there, by dying, too.Liz really just wanted to go grocery shopping, but next thing she knows is, that she gets imprisoned by some angry villagers in a world, she never knew existed.Will she find a place for herself, despite her looks? And will she be accepted?





	1. Confusion and Sudden Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this would pop up in my head and never leave.  
> So I had to get it out.  
> Hope you'll like it!

**Prologue:**

 

It was cold and dark and the pale light of the moon in the sky reflected from the soft moving waves on the small, icy river.  
No soul was to be seen in this midwinter night and even the wolves in the woods kept it unusually quiet today.  
It was one of these nights, in which the border between the worlds was thinner than usual, and the wild hunt was said to appear in the sky, on their never ending search for lost souls and human flesh.  
  
Green and violet aurora lights danced and twitched over the scenery, giving it an unreal setting.  
The small waves of the river reached the bank and washed over dead water plants and driftwood. But it was not just wood and weeds, amidst the chunk on the riverbank, there was something like a huge bundle of cloth.  
It had the size and form of a small human and when another wave washed over it, and pushed away, what seemed to be a very dense spiderweb, it revealed a small face within the layers of wet fabric.  
  
It was a girl in her late twenties, with white hair (because that was, what that spiderwebly stuff was) and unnatural pale skin, and if she had opened her eyes they would have glowed in a lilac to crimson red.  
But she was no vampire, or demon. She was human.  
Purely human.  
  
And she was not from this world.  
  
  


 

**Chapter 1:Confusion and Sudden Changes**

  
  
  
“A human?!” Albedo screeched, angrily eying the archdevil kneeling before her, in the throne room of the great tomb of Nazarick, with his head bowed.  
An annoyed look played over his face, but the black haired succubus before him was not able to see it.  
Luckily for him.

“You brought a mere human with you?! How could you dare to act without orders in such a shameful way?! You are a disgrace!”  
  


“Albedo! That is enough!”  
Lord Ainz had raised his ringed bone fingers high into the air. “I am sure, there is some really good reason for his actions. Demiurge, explain yourself!”  
  


The archdevil did not dare to raise his head. He did have some explanations but none of them were truly the reason for why he wanted to keep this girl.  
But how should he phrase his thoughts and feelings in front of his supreme being?  
He had wracked his brain over this very question since the moment he met this particular human woman.

And he still couldn't answer it.  
  


“Yes, Lord Ainz”  
Hesitatingly he choose his every word with the utmost care and caution.

“I encountered her two days ago, when executing the mission you had given me, my Lord. She was a prisoner in one of the villages, I was sent out to harvest.

 When I arrived with some of my lesser demons, the villagers threw her to the front line as If they wanted to hide behind her, so I figured to lower their morale, I could execute her.”  
Demiurge paused to clear his throat and readjust his glasses, then he slowly continued:

“I tried. But my abilities were not able to even touch her. No Matter If I used physical or magical force, she stayed unharmed. I expected her to attack me, but she didn't. She is not able to harm anyone. She just stood there, confused and afraid and oddly out of place. So I captured the rest of the village and sent them to the farm, but brought her back, with me. At first, only for research purposes, but... ”  
  


“Hmmm”, Lord Ainz made, apparently deep in thought.

“I See. You should have messaged me beforehand about this turn of events, but it's fine.”

“My Lord”, Demiurge said,  “She told me, that she is not from here, but used to live in a place called 'London’. I have never heard of this country, before.”

“London?!”

The skeleton mage rose from his seat on the throne of Nazarick, in shock.

“Yes, Lord Ainz. Do you know this land?”

“It is not a land or country. London is a huge city in the realm of the superior beings. But… then she is a player?”

The Lord muttered this last question more to himself, than to anyone else.  
This woman was a superior being? And he, Demiurge, had tried to kill her..

“You brought a being that you were not able to harm to the great tomb of Nazarick?!” , Albedo screeched again, “Did you not consider the possibility of her being a threat?!”

“She is no threat!”, Demiurge growled, lifting his head to shoot the guardian overseer a angry look out of crystalline eyes, before repeating with a little more passion than necessary:  
“Liz is not a threat to Nazarick!”

Lord Ainz's head tilted upwards again, when he noticed his defensive leaders’ emotional outburst and he frowned.  
Demiurge was cold and calculating.  
A genius with sadistic tendencies.

Should he be worried about the demons sudden possession of _feelings?_

 “I would like to speak with her and decide this for myself.”, The undead king finally decided.

 

  
  
I had no idea what I was doing here in this world.

As in literally no idea.

Last thing I remembered before being washed ashore and imprisoned by some angry human mob, was that I went grocery shopping, because I had run out of toast and was mugged by some child with a gun. Did I die? Did he shoot me?  
It was a possibility, but it still didn't explain why I was here.

Because I did not feel very dead.

 Instead I felt alive and a little annoyed, that I had to stay here in this rather high temperatured room and stare at the walls…  
The red dressed demon, that had brought me here, did give me some books to kill time, but once I had opened them, I discovered, that I could not read them.  
The symbols used, where apparently japanese and I was not able to read kanji. (I did know some of the Hiragana, though, but that didn’t really help, here)

Demiurge was his name and I had been with him for the last two days now. He kind of always looked at me as If he wasn't sure why he took me with him. As If he wasn't sure why he didn't hate me.  
This mixture of confusion and soft resentment, but also worry and kindness, was an unchangeable constant on his face.  
But he did not change his mind and abandoned me.

He had taken me here and had even given me a bed to sleep in.

Hm … he had been gone for some time now, considering that he just wanted to report back to his master, or something?  
  
After he tried to kill me, without success, he freed me from the villagers and took me with him, to this peculiar place, but since this was not the worst I had experienced in this world so far, I was not even rattled.  
Not by his appearance, his iron plated tail, not by the leathery wings he could grow, not by the way his voice had made all the humans around me freeze solid, except for me and not from this place with its gurgling streams of lava and its whirring heat.  
After some initial caution and cold antipathy, he was rather nice to me, carrying me gently in his arms on the way here.  
Trying to explain this world to me. Trying his best not to hurt me.  
  
Not, that he had been able to anyways.  
Somehow, I was invulnerable.  
To everything in this world.  
When the villagers had found me, they had mistaken my long white hair and red eyes for the characteristics of a demon.  
First, they had tried to execute me, by beheading. Afterwards they tried to burn me, to drown me, even to tear me apart.  
And after nothing seemed to work, they just caged me up and tried to starve me to death.  
Needless to say, that didn’t work, either.  
But it was, indeed, rather unpleasant.  
  
Just when I started counting the marble rock plates, that were the floor out of boredom, the door opened and a huge silhouette entered without knocking.  
“You have been summoned, human”, the evil lord, Greed, was it?, snarled with something like a … smile? and stretched out one of his arms.  
I stared at it for a couple of seconds, before realizing that he was offering me his arm for escort!  
How did I earn this honour?

And why would I be summoned? Well it did make sense. I was in some other people’s home, after all. It was only natural, that they would want to meet me....  
Hesitantly, I took Greed’s arm.  
Refusing was probably not an option, but touching this ‘man’, did he count as a man?, was a little weird.  
In my world, I did never let anyone touch me, but since I arrived in this world, I had so many hands all over my helpless body, that it should not be that big of a deal to hold on to some demon.  
  
The Evil Lord was leading me out of the temple building and through the volcanic landscape, that was unfolding around us, toward the distant end of, what Demiurge had called, “The seventh floor”.  
I watched the lava flow gurgle and blubber and little sparks of hellflames rising towards the reddish sky and asked myself if this heat would be enough to kill a normal human?  
Probably.  
Finally we reached a huge iron gate, which my escort simply pushed open, to lead me through.  
We had arrived in some sort of hallway labyrinth in the romanesque style of architecture.  
In fact it reminded me of the catacombs of the great colosseum, and Greed lead me through the maze-like structure until my thought from before was confirmed, when we suddenly stepped out into the open, onto a wide sanded field.  
It really was the colosseum.  
And it was huge!  
  
In the middle was a small crowd of people.  
Around seven or eight persons…. creatures? were gathered there and stared at me with caution.  
The guy in the middle was damn tall. Around 6’5 or 6’6, maybe even taller.  
He was wearing black robes, with outstanding shoulder _armour?_ and in his right hand he was holding a shiny golden staff with a spiralling handle.  
  
I let go of my escorts arm, and approached the group, with my arms now crossed in front of my chest. I was afraid.  
Not that they could kill me, but there were other ways to hurt someone, than to actually physically injure them. It would be enough if they just decided to lock me away, again.  
Or even if they exiled me.  
To be honest: Demiurge was the only person that had spoken to me in months, because I had been sitting in a cellar filled with mold and stench for quite a long time, and I had grown fond of his presence in just two days.  
He was… _kind_ to me. He didn’t care about my weird appearance, at all.  
I had seen, what he did with the rest of the village, and kind was not really the right word to describe this, but to me?  
I mean he did try to kill me, first. But afterwards, he actually even tried to _help_ me.  
To lose this little bit of social interaction again, would tear me apart internally.  
  
“H… Hi”, I stuttered, when finally standing in front of the huge guy. His head was a skull.  
Just a skull. No flesh, no skin, not even eyes.  
He was a giant skeleton.  
But Demiurge and Greed were demons, so seeing a talking, walking, huge skeleton guy, wasn’t that much of a surprise, right?  
What did I expect?  
Before I could say anything else, a dark aura appeared behind the man. It had the shade that you would probably get, when you mixed the colour of my eyes with a dark blackish purple. It was wavering behind him, like some scary cloak.  
Everyone looked at me expectantly, as if they waited for something… but I didn’t feel different. Should I?  
Behind two children with long ears and blond hair (They were probably not just children, I assumed) stood Demiurge and when my eyes met his, I could see the concern in them softly melt into.. relief?  
“Bow before the supreme one! Before our beloved master Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!”  
A strong feminine voice from my left now called, apparently addressing me.

The woman from who it came from was damn beautiful. Her irises shimmered golden in the light of an artificial sun in the fake sky and her silky black hair flew down her whole body like a dark waterfall.

On her lower back sat two black, feathered angelwings and her white dress had a looooot of cleavage.  
I should… bow?  
I had never bowed down to anyone before, and I wasn’t sure, if I wanted to start with that now, but a small glance to Demiurge showed me, that I probably should.  
He nodded softly, his whole body tense and smiled shortly, when I actually went down on one knee, bending over in, what I hoped was an elegant bow.  
“Rise. No need for too much of that.”  
I stood up again, nervously playing the ribbon of my dirty black hoodie, that I had been wearing for a rather long time now, considering that I had only put it on to go to the grocery store, around the corner of my apartment.  
I sighed softly. This time seemed like it had been in a different life.  
And maybe it had been.  
  
“Your name is Liz?”, the skeleton asked softly, and I nodded shyly.  
“And you are human?” I nodded again, but I wasn’t even sure of that, myself.  
Was I still human?  
Did I change?  
  
“Please tell me about that world, that you claim to be coming from.”  
I gulped. They would think, I was crazy. Like the villagers had before.  
They would think I was making things up.  
“I…. don’t know. Its difficult. Its… so different from here…”  
“Please give me an example.”  
I glanced over to the archdevil again, saw the look in his -again- worried eyes and the twitching of his iron tail, and sighed, again.  
Please don’t think I’m crazy..

 

I took a deep breath.  
“Our carriages drive without horses. They run on gasoline. When we want to talk over huge distances, we use rectangular devices, we call smartphones, or computers, and its not weird for women to wear trousers, instead of skirts.”  
It was the shortest and most accurate description of my world, that I could come up with in the moment.

The skeleton stared at me for a couple of seconds and I was nearly certain, that he would burst into laughter and then lock me up again, but he didn't.

At least not yet.

“My Guardians!” He finally spoke, with the hint if a grin in his voice, turning to face the gathering of very different creatures around him “This woman holds no threat to us.”  
How could he know that?

Hell I didn't even know myself.  
I could explode any second, leaving a huge crater, where everyone was standing now, for all that I knew.  
Because that would not be so weird, considering everything else, that had happened until now.

   
“I need to speak with her in private. But be assured. She won't cause me harm. Sebas will be with us.”  
With that he suddenly stepped forward and grabbed my arm. I saw Demiurge open his mouth as If he wanted to say something, but I didn't get to know what it was, because the world started to whirl before my eyes. And then I suddenly stood in some kind of conference room, with blue sofas and a lot of books in shelves all around me.

 

“Phew.”, The skeleton said, suddenly a lot less tense. “I always feel under pressure, when my guardians are around.”  
My brain still didn't get the grip of what had just happened.

Did we… Teleport?  
A tingling sensation in my stomach was all that was left from the swirl and the void which I had Just passed.

“Please, sit!”

The guy pointed at one of the sofas and sat down in the other one.  
I followed his lead hesitatingly.  
What was even going on?

“Sebas!”

The door opened and a man, a butler, entered the room.  
He looked kind of old and young at the same time and was balancing a huge tablet with tea and cookies, which he put down on the table between us, before retreating out the door again, leaving us alone.  
  


“So, Liz. How is life in the great capital of the United Kingdom?”  
I blinked at him, several times, before the essence of what he just said finally made its way into my consciousness.

I did tell Demiurge, that I was from London, but he had never heard this name before, so I figured, that noone here would have. And I did not tell him, that London was a city. Leave alone the capital of the UK. So how did this guy know?

“Eh… It was… hasty… I guess.”  
He seemed to smile, but since his face was a skull, it could as well be my Imagination.

 

“First Things First: you don't seem like it but: You are not a player, Are you?”  
A what now?  
What did he mean by ‘player’?

“Eh what…?”

He nodded in confirmation.

“Excuse me… what is even happening Here? Sorry. I am kind of confused. I.. don't even know, where I am and.. how do you know London?”  
I bursted out, my last bit of restraint gone.

“Ah yes. Sorry. Allow me to really introduce myself: My Name is Satoru Suzuki. I am, or rather I was, japanese.”  
Again, I could only blink at him. Damn he was a giant skeleton!  
How could he be a japanese human guy?

And even If he was, why did he tell me so freely? Shouldn't he be at least a bit worried, that I could give out information to his enemies? He did have enemies, that much I was sure of. Otherwise he wouldn’t have his underlings collect humans from surrounding villages, right?  
But I didn't know, so I couldn't be sure. Maybe telling me this, really was his best course of action. Or maybe he was lying?  
“I know. That does sound weird, coming from me.” He chuckled softly.  
“Let me try to explain.”

 

One and a half hours of explanation later, my head was all blurry.  
A Video Game?  
The people I've met so far we're NPC's-come-to-life?  
This was so fucked up. On so many levels.  
Haha… levels...

 

“Okay so… Satoru…Ainz... If what you say is true.. then why did you tell me? Shouldn't you be more.. cautious?”  
This was the thing that was bugging me the most.  
Why would he tell me all of this?  
He couldn't even kill me afterwards!

 

“My Goal in this world is to find other players. Or rather: other people from my world. And the latter you are. But you are not even a player. You don't even seem to have any powers apart from not dying. So you pose no threat to me. But you could be valuable. That is why I decided to win you over.”

I hesitated. Noone ever wanted to win me over.  
Most people kept their distance to me. Not only in this world, but in the old one as well.  
My sometimes soft lilac, sometimes deeply crimson coloured eyes made people uneasy.  
I might really be of use for him, due to my inability to die, but still..  
He seemed to sense my worry.

“I won't force you into anything you don't want to do, but to me it seemed like you had no other place to go.”  
He sighed and stared into the air. His expression could nearly be called _longing._

“My guild had always been a safe haven for the most peculiar beings. I think you would fit in”  
I was not sure If I should take that as a compliment.  
Was being an albino really the same thing as being a giant skeleton mage?  
On the other hand, I really did have nowhere else to go…

“And Demiurge seemed to be quite fond of you.”

“Fine”, I responded. “I have No Idea how I should be helpful, but I'll try.”

 

“Perfect! I will give you… hm lets See… Bukubukuchagamas quarters?  
I am quite sure she would not mind.”  
He stopped and chuckled.  
“That is actually quite fitting, too! The Unsinkable…”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys a few things:
> 
> I am already writing another Overlord fanfiction, that I prioritize, so I am not sure how often I will be able to update.
> 
> Also: I am not a native english speaker. In fact I learned english back in school, but that was already a while ago, so please correct me, should you find any grammar or comma mistakes and the likes.  
> Please tell me, if you have an idea on how I could improve my writing!  
> Also: please feel free to write a comment, even if you don't have any suggestions!
> 
> And last, but not least: Please enjoy!


	2. A Shower and Some Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but I figuered posting a short chapter would be better than posting no chapter.  
> So please enjoy :)

**Chapter 2: A Shower and Some Thoughts**

 

**Two days prior**

 

It was a beautiful sunny day and the wind was softly pushing tiny cloud-wisps over the otherwise very clear blue sky.  
The same wind swished and rustled through the leafs of the trees around and blew as a light breeze into his face.  
A beautiful day for murder and abduction.  
Especially abduction.  
Nazarick would need most of these humans alive, otherwise the paper production would stagnate.  
But it wouldn't hurt to take one, or maybe two out.  
Children were too small to bring enough paper, anyways.  
  
Demiurge stood in the middle of a wide plain and looked over to the small wooden houses and red roofs with growing anticipation.   
This would be good.  
He loved to make quite the entrance, so he had waited for his subordinates to gather behind him, before slowly approaching. They should see him coming.  
The growing fear in their eyes was his greatest treat, and he wouldn't miss it for anything, after all.

 

When he reached the square in the middle of the surrounding buildings, the men of the village had already formed a protecting line between him and some frightened women and children.  
They were like ants, trying to secure the continuation of their race.

Right, when he wanted to open his mouth to freeze their movements with command mantra, the line opened up and two huge ants threw something out, into the space between the two opposing parties.  
It rolled over and tried to get up, pushing itself up with its elbows.

The archdevil looked closer. It was a girl.  
Her white hair had the colour of freshly fallen snow, but her eyes blurred in a soft lilac under snow-white eyelashes.  
For a human she was quite good looking, even though a little odd, but Demiurge did not pay too much attention to a humans looks.   
It was still just human.  
Her clothes were ragged and torn and her face showed a lot of pain.  
Not physical pain. Emotional one.

 

“Demon! Now repay the hospitality we showed you! Protect us!”, one of the man yelled at her.  
The grin on Demiurges face widened.  
Because of her peculiar appearance, the people here apparently thought, she was some kind of demon.  
They would realize their mistake as soon, as he burned their “demon” to ashes.  
And then they would feel devastated, shocked and they would lose their hope.

Exactly what he wanted.  
  
Not because he needed to demoralize them. He just wanted to.  
It just brought him a great amount of pleasure to see their suffering.

The girl had finally made it into a standing position and stared at him with a blank expression in her face.  
Something in this look got to him.  
Maybe it was her messy appearance, maybe it was that defeated and yet defiant look in her eyes.  
But something inside his chest seemed to _move._

No! He would not let himself be touched by a filthy humans fate!  
They were insects! Lesser beings!

 

[Hellfire Wall]

 

The circle of flames rushed towards the albino human and devoured her like a hungry beast.  
That should do.  
He did feel a slight tingle of regret, but pushed that aside quickly.  
There was nothing regrettable about killing a human.

Demiurge wanted to raise his voice with an evil grin to the rest, to tell them, that their demon was one of them and that they had caused the death of an innocent women. But suddenly the flames died down again, revealing an unharmed white haired girl.  
Her eyes had started to glow in a crimson red, but otherwise she remained unchanged.  
The hint of a resigned smile flashed around her red lips.

“Sorry, pal. I am afraid I can't die.”

 

  
Back in the here and now Demiurge stood in confusion in the middle of the great arena on the 6th floor and stared at the point were Lord Ainz and Liz… no wait.. Lady Liz? had been standing just mere seconds ago.  
She was from the realm of the superior beings.   
Hence a superior being herself and he won't get to keep her as his pet.

 

This was a little much for him.  
He would never have thought of this outcome.  
What would Lord Ainz do now?  
What would they agree on and… would he get to see her soft lilac eyes, again?  
Annoyed by himself, he shook his head. He Had to concentrate on the matter at hand.   
  
“Uh that was frightening!” Aura cheered with a wide grin on her face.   
“To think a human would withstand the aura of despair so easily! Seems Demiurge was not just talk about her!”  
She quickly glanced over to the archdevil, before hastily adding:  
”Not that I Had thought, He was!”

 

“INDEED. VERY IMPRESSING. SHE SEEMED A BIT SHY, BUT BRAVE.”

Albedo shivered in disgust. “Still. She is human. To welcome someone like her in the glorious guild of Ainz Ooal Gown…”

“Aw come on. She is just like Aureole! A second human would not be soo bad. And she sure does look creepy enough with her snow-white hair!”

Albedo looked Like she wanted to burn something, probably Aura for stating something like this, but she kept quiet.  
This human was probably special, like Aureole. And Aureole was the one human she did not detest.  
She had to trust her love, Lord Ainz in his decisions.

 

“I… I like how she Looks…”  
Mare stuttered quietly.  
“I… think it fits her …”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, SHALLTEAR?”

The true vampire still stared at the spot where Liz had been standing.  
“Beautiful… she is beautiful..” she whispered under her breath, a lustrous expression on her face.

  


My new quarters were damn large. I had never had so much space before, in my whole life.   
My apartment in London had been nice, but it was still quite small, of course.  
I had to pay it out of the money my grandmother had passed on to me, when she herself passed on.  
Before that apartment I had lived in her house, which was rather big, too.

But I left, when she died, because seeing all the places where she used to be was like painting a beautiful picture and then, violently ripping the main motive out of it, leaving only a dark hole in its, in her place.  
But even that mansion was no comparison to the suite I just found myself living in from now on.

 

It had way too many rooms. like 5 or 6 of them. The first one, the bedroom had a giant queen sized bed with dark red satin curtains.  
A huge oaken chest with Iron locks stood at its end.   
The keys located on top of it.  
Some shelves on the walls held over four dozen books and peculiar objects, that I wasn't able to identify.  
Also an oaken dresser, matching the chest and the bed, leaned against a wall on the right side of the entrance door.  
I let the sight sink in, before continuing to the second room.  
It was designed to be a living room and office at the same time, but it was huge.  
A small fireplace was surrounded by two comfortable looking couches and an armchair.  
Some more bookshelves decorated the walls next to the fireplace and stretched on to a oaken desk in the back of the room.

The desk looked expensive as hell.   
Small filigrane patterns of leaves were engraved into the dark brown wood and curled around some drawers.  
On the wall across from the fireplace stood two huge wardrobes and next to them was another door.  
I opened it and found myself standing in a huge bathroom. It was huuuuge!  
Like huge enough to have a giant circular tub embedded in the damn floor!  
There was also a shower deeper in the room confined by dark walls of natural stone.   
Probably some kind of slate rock.  
As well as two sinks and a toilet, behind another wall of stone.   
With a soft sigh I decided to ignore the rest of the apartment for now.   
(It should hold a kitchen of some sorts. At least Satoru… Ainz had told me that I should feel free to cook for myself or make one of the cooks do it for me..)   
The shower looked most inviting to me, so I locked the door (just in case) and got rid of my clothes.   
They were torn and ragged anyways, and I should really throw them away….   
What I probably wouldn’t do, because it was the only stuff I brought with me to this world…   
A short glance into the mirror confirmed the thought, that taking a shower would be a great idea.   
My face was darker than it should be, because layer over layer of dirt had found its residence there, making me look almost normal, aside from my lilac eyes and the white hair on my head, my eyebrows and eyelashes.  
  
I threw my clothes into a corner of the very clean and shiny bathroom and turned on the water tap behind the wall of natural stone.   
It rained down on my normally very sensitive skin with a temperature that felt like I had just stepped into hell.   
  
With an amused grin I held both my pale hands under the burning hot liquid and watched as it washed away dirt and mud, but didn’t even leave any red marks on me.   
It was a funny thing to be invulnerable, especially for an albino, like me.   
I always had to avoid anything that was warmer than body temperature, or direct sunlight, or bonfire heat, or even damn heat blankets.   
And now I was able to walk through literal hell, without giving a single damn about it.   
And I could shower so warm, that the dirt was boiled from my skin. As in literally boiled.   
That was exactly, what I was going to do now.   
Without hesitation I walked right under the waterfall of heat and turned my face directly underneath it.   
I could feel it’s warmth. I knew how hot it was, but there was no pain. Not even an unpleasant feeling, instead it felt rather good.   
With another sigh I leaned against the wall and let the shower rinse away the mud of months in a cold and lonely cellar beneath some dude’s house.   


  
When I returned to the bedroom I discovered that I hadn't been exactly wrong to lock the bathroom door.

On the bed were some new clothes in my size and even fresh underwear.  
A nice black bra and matching panties.

There were plain black trousers and a blouse in a soft lilac shade, matching the momentary colour of my eyes.  
Respect to whoever chose those clothes. They really had an eye for this.   
Also some yoga pants and a simple t-shirt in dark grey. That was, what I would prefer for now. I wanted to get some sleep therefore I would need comfortable clothes.   
I got dressed and combed through my hair with my fingers.   
There had been a brush in the bathroom, but I was too lazy to go and get it.   
My grandmother used to comb my hair ever so gently with her long, grazile fingers and tell me stories about elves and gnomes that lived in the garden.. I had always believed her back then.   
Everytime we went into the backyard, we brought some honey, milk and crackers for the “pooka”, a mythological gnome-like creature that was said to live in elder trees and beneath huge natural rock formations.   
And when we came back to check on the crackers, they were always gone.   
I guess it was just some rats or something that took them, but since I never saw one, I couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t a pooka.   
Another soft sigh escaped through my lips, as I threw myself into the soft bed sheets.   
My grandmother had always been the most wonderful person I knew.   
Sure, the memory of my father and my mother was nice, but it was blurry and pale. As if I remembered a photograph instead of actual people.   
And maybe that was what it was?

They disappeared, when I was really young, after all.   
  
My eyes slowly closed and exhaustment washed over my mind and twirled and twisted my thoughts into a whirl of dream-like wisps until I finally drifted into a deep slumber.


	3. Tests and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tests for little Liz

 

**Chapter 3: Tests and Memories**

 

 _Dark clouds hung low above the great Blackmore mansion on the hill, that was owned by a certain lady Blackmore and had been family property for over two hundred years._  
_She was kind of a big fish in the local politics and there were rumours, that she_  
_even had connections to the queen._ __  
_Considering the wealth of the Blackmore family, this could very well be true._  
_Still, her house didn't have much of that of a business woman. It was rather otherworldly and looked like a jinxed house of myths._  
_Ivy climbed up to its roof and over the wooden balks and some elder trees stood in the backyard, growing rampant all over the place._  
_They even circled the entry like a spalier of plant soldiers, waiting for their master, or in this case their mistress to return._  
_The surrounding area was swampland with a few crippled oak trees, but mostly smaller, very Low crawling bushes scattered around.  
Their silhouettes began to twist and form_ _spooky shadowy creatures, as soon as the sun disappeared behind the south english hills and sometimes you could see some dark furred horses standing at the horizon, like statues. Symbols of freedom and mythology._

_The Dartmoor had always been a mystical place after all._

 

 _But the most interesting thing about the house, was the lady herself._  
_Despite her dark last name, her hair was white like freshly fallen snow._  
_That was not per se unusual for a woman of her age._ _  
_ _In fact, many women in their seventieth had white hair_.

 _The really outstanding thing about this particular lady were her slightly shimmering lilac eyes with a touch into a softer blue shade with reddish accents , that seemed to have the ability to stare into your very soul and her pale white skin that looked like it had never seen the sun.  
_ _She was still very beautiful and elegant._

 _Her every movement showed nothing but grace._ __  
_Since she looked like the protagonist of an old english myth, the people in the nearby villages and small towns started digging up stories about her tragic past and researched the history of Blackmore mansion._  
_There had always been  stories about this house. Taproom rumours about ghosts and tragic deaths. Lost souls and one-sided love._  
_But when lady Blackmore started to go into politics, her face became widely known in the public. And with that, the hobby historics and conspiracy theorists got a lot more fuel_.

 

 _This only intensified, when one rainy septembers day the lady’s only daughter and her husband disappeared without a trace, leaving behind their only child.  
_ _A  young girl with hair as white as her grandmothers._

 

 _With the sudden return of this girl to Blackmore mansion, The lady stopped her political doings and invested in heavy security equipment._  
_Armed mercenaries started guarding the site, sending away anyone who came without an invitation. Including the townsfolk of the nearby settlements._  
_No one knew why._  
_But since the white haired lady barely left the house anymore, no one could ask her._  
_The matter remained a mystery_.

 

 _Lightning flashed across the sky and inside the house the young girl hid beneath her grandmothers armchair._ __  
_“Don’t worry, dear” , the elder softly mumbled, “Thunder and lightning are nothing to be afraid of. Look out the window! Isn’t it fascinating how much energy nature has? How strong the winds are, how fast the rain falls down”_ __  
_She sighed, gently patting her shivering granddaughters head._ __  
_“The british autumn is always like this, dear. You better get used to it!”_  
  
__  
__  
Over the years I did.  
I got used to it. I even started to love it and used to sit down at the window with a good book and a warm cup of tea. Watching the rain run down the glas.  
My grandma sometimes joined me and we would just stare out into the yard, watch the storm tear on the oak trees and think about the Dartmoor-ponies that had to stay outside even in the greatest rainstorm.  
Sometimes I could hear their whickering from afar. __  
  
This was where I was in my mind, while I really stood in the arena on the sixth floor, Ainz in front of me.  
We were here to test my invulnerability.  
  
I was not really afraid.Up till now nothing was able to even scratch me.  
But Ainz was even stronger than Demiurge. He could erase armies and hordes of trolls and ogres, without even breaking a sweat, so I did feel a bit uneasy, when he raised his hands.  
“Are you ready?”  
He asked with a wide grin, that he always had, since his face was a skull.  
“Yeah sure.. Go ahead.”  
__  
_The rain ran down the window glass, splitting up its path, reuniting further down, building little puddles on the sill, that got blown away from the harsh winds of the ruff south english coast._  
  
“Ok I’ll try something soft first and then we’ll go higher up, alright?”  
“Sure”  
  
[Fireball]  
  
I saw the ball of fire approach me, felt the warmth, but nothing more.  
It just disappeared, leaving me as I was.  
“Nothing.”  
“Alright. The next one will be a 5th Tier spell. Ready?”  
I nodded.  
  
_The wind rustled through oak trees and swamp grass. Raindrops wandering down their trunks._  
  
[Dragon Lightning]  
  
For a moment I was really surprised. In front of Ainz’s bone hands formed a dragon made out of pure light. It roared up into the sky and then shot down at me with amazing speed.  
Was this really just a 5th tier spell?  
  
It didn’t hurt me, though, so my impression washed away again.  
Nothing was able to even touch me.  
[Hellflame], [Astral Smite] and [Grasp heart] didn’t work, either.  
Ainz stared at me for a few seconds, then called up to the VIP loge.  
“Demiurge, Mare! I need you both down here.”  
  
Two silhouettes rose and jumped down onto the sand field.  
The first one was an all too well known demon in a red suit, the other was one of the elven children, I had seen last time I had been here.  
He… She…? They wore a short white skirt and stockings, as well as a blue scaled armour and in their hands a wooden staff.  
Their pointy ears were directed downwards and covered by blond hair.  
  
The demon stepped behind me, softly laying his hands on my shoulders.  
“Excuse this forward action my lady. This is just for the test.”

My lady? He had never called me lady before.  
  
[Aspect of the devil: Hellfire mantle]

His voice was full and reverberating and oddly alluring to me, but that suddenly got less important as his hands on my shoulders heated up a bit and around us emerged a mantle of hellish flames. It must be rather hot, for even Ainz stepped back a little, pulling Mare with him.

The flames blazed around us, licking on clothes, skin and hair. They were not able to harm us but still warmed me up to a quite nice degree.

[Stream of Lava]  
  
After the child called the spell, suddenly the floor beneath my feet changed with a divine reddish glow and disappeared. At its place there was now a literal stream of molten rock. And I stood knee-deep in it.  
The heat softly brushed against my skin and warmed me up even more, until I felt like I was standing in the broad summer sun but it still didn’t hurt.  
I stood in literal lava, surrounded by the flames of Demiurges Hellfire mantle and I didn’t even give a damn about it!  
  
[Maximize Magic: Reality Slash]  
  
Ainz’s spell rushed towards me and I felt an uneasy tingle.  
This looked nasty. Like a rip in the very universe. There was no way I could be immune to something that was able to split reality!  
I tried to take a step back, only to walk into Demiurge, who hadn’t moved at all. He looked at me with an unreadable expression and softly shoved his fingertips into my shoulder blades.  
If I stepped aside now, the spell would hit him and I was pretty sure his chances of being immune to it were lower than mine.  
So I resigned into my fate and closed my eyes.  
The spell would hit me any second, now.  
Any second…  
Shouldn’t it have hit me already?  
  
I opened my eyes again and stared at Ainz who softly shook his head in amusement and wonder.  
“There is just one last thing I wanted to try.”  
I hadn’t even felt it hitting me.  
Damn I was invincible!  
“Demiurge come back here. You really shouldn’t get hit by that.”

“Lord Ainz.”

His warm hands left my shoulders and the blaze around us disappeared.  
A slight sensation of disappointment creeped into my heart, but I pushed that aside, while stepping out of Mares stream of lava.  
He, I was quite certain that Mare was a he, dissolved the spell and smiled sweetly.

 

Lady Liz’ eyes had started glowing in a deep, dark red as soon as the first fireball had hit her.

Demiurge had watched every movement through his nearly shut eyes. Worry and soft disapproval along with some other feelings, he didn't want to name or even acknowledge, had conquered his mind and taken control over his thoughts.  
Now, as he returned to lord Ainz's side, the short glance over to Liz’ pale face told him, what he already suspected.  
Her eyes nearly shone in such a deep crimson shade, that even blood looked grey in comparison.

With every amount of damage, that she would normally take, her eyes shone brighter.  
What kind of ability was this?  
How did it work?  
And could it be overpowered?  
Lord Ainz took several steps away before starting a super tier Magic spell.

 

[Fallen down]

 

The blue circles of a very complicated magic spell formed around the skeleton mages body, lighting Up the surrounding area.  
Along with his concern about Liz’ wellbeing, another thought appeared in his head:  
Aura and Mare would have a lot cleaning to do after this.  
Finally, after some seconds of casting time, a huge column of whitish blue light beamed down from the sky with a roar to crash into the Albinos’ body.  
His heart nearly stopped when he saw the might of the spell that His superior being Had just casted.  
A nagging fear caught him with sharp claws and wouldn't let go of his chest.  
It pressed onto his lungs and made it difficult to breathe.  
She would be unharmed, wouldn't she?

She had always come out unharmed until now. None of his abilities were able to hurt her.  
But he wasn't able to cast super tier magic.

The white ray of light did actually hurt a bit. Not really my body, but my eyes. It was so bright, that I had to shut my eyelids and lower my head.  
Funny thing, that my eyes could hurt, but the rest of me couldn’t.  
If the villagers hadn’t tried to pick out my eyes, too, I would have thought that this was my weakness.  
But since they had, I was pretty positive, that I could not be stabbed through my eyes.  
Maybe it wasn’t real pain, real damage, but just a lot of input for my nerves.  
That was probably it.  
The column disappeared again, softly swirling up little whirls of sand and dust, and silence fell over the colosseum.  
  
“Aw dang!” The other one of the elven children finally shouted. She had appeared on the VIP lounge, apparently highly impressed.  
“That was amazing! Even super tier magic is not enough to bring her down!”  
Her voice echoed through the empty arena and over the huge crater in which I was standing in.  
I saw Demiurge readjusting his glasses and straightening his shoulders in order to regain some of his composure and Ainz Ooal Gown rubbing his skeleton chin.  
None of them made any attempt to come any closer.  
  
“Liz, how are you feeling?”, The skeleton asked with his low voice. “Anything different?”  
I slowly shook my head. “No. I am fine. Why? Whats up?”  
The demon behind the skeleton took a small step forward, but hesitated again, looking at Ainz, who still hasn’t moved.  
“Are you angry? Any strong feelings?”  
“What?! No! Why should I?”  
I began feeling a little insecure. Did I look weird? Did I accidentally melt or something?  
I stared down at my hands, just to make sure, they were still there and studied every single last of the lines inside my palms. But they all looked exactly the same, as before.  
Nothing wrong with me, as far as I could tell.  
But I kept staring down. Maybe so I wouldn’t miss any change, or maybe because I was insecure and unsure about what had happened and why everyone kept staring at me but kept their distance.

  
“Allow me:”  
Demiurge, who had suddenly appeared in front of me, softly lifted my chin with one of his hands and stared down into my eyes, sending a electrifying shiver down my spine.  
His eyes were wide open, for a change.  
Normally he had them nearly shut and I had never been able to admire the way the light broke in the blueish crystalline gems he had instead of eyeballs, and reflected little dancing splinters of light, like fireflies, over his face.  
Like sparks of a bonfire in the dead of night.  
His gaze captured mine with deep concern and something like awe?  
He looked like he tried to make sense of something strange, like he had just discovered an anomaly in the laws of physics.  
It was fascinating.  
Somehow his eyes looked nearly red now. A crimson, bloody tone swirled under the natural blue. There must be some kind of really bright red light source nearby, that shone into the diamant crystals and made them appear like that. Even the splinters of light over his cheekbones seemed to blaze in crimson flames now. Like dancing, flaming drops of hot blood.  
Weird. I hadn’t seen any lightsource like that around.  
Did Ainz’ attack set something on fire? But I didn’t feel any warmth?  
Then it finally dawned on me.  
It was me.  
I was the lightsource.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this took kind of long to write.  
> My car broke down and died for good, then I had to get some organisation and paperwork done and on top of all of this, I have a daughter that wants constant attention.
> 
> I'll do my best, to upload more frequently!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out the discord:  
> https://discord.gg/CU6Dpsx


End file.
